In an image projection apparatus such as a projector, a geometric distortion occurs in a projected image due to lens properties, irregularities of a projection plane, a projection angle with respect to the projection plane, etc. In addition, positional displacement between projection positions (hereinafter referred to as a color shift) may occur among projection fundamental colors (e.g., red, green, and blue), because of lens magnification chromatic aberration, etc. To address these, there is proposed a technique of projecting a pattern image onto a projection plane, imaging a projected screen formed thereby, and correcting an image distortion and a color shift on the basis of a captured image obtained by the imaging (e.g., PTL 1 to PTL 3).